pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/Me PvE SH Elementalist
__TOC__ Discussion If someone could write up usage and shiz that'd be great. — Skakid9090 01:04, 10 November 2007 (CET) this owns btw — Skakid9090 13:58, 10 November 2007 (CET) :If you get my ele off nf nubisland, I will run this build4u. PvE lol - Rawrawr 14:02, 10 November 2007 (CET) Arcane Echo > Fireball imo. 2 Savannah's + the 2 heats = dead meat. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:29, 11 November 2007 (CET) :yeh but it's hard to have them both off when the enemies are frozen. — Skakid9090 16:35, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::ooh but it would work good with that pve skill that halves casting times. then you'd have to ditch fireball and the optional though. — Skakid9090 16:37, 11 November 2007 (CET) :::I've been using this one for awhile, i love the damage. Anyone think its funny watching mobs limp away while burning them to death.Thomas Malakier 04:09, 27 November 2007 (CET) I've been running this for a while and I was thinking... Wouldn't Binding Chains be more beneficial than DF? Good build Good build, archane echo would make the build better :) if used with SH, i made a build like this for Ab a while ago, very effective, use ether feast for quick health gain Dupe? I seriously thought there was already a SH PvE build... If not, nice job --20pxGuildof 21:14, 18 November 2007 (CET) :There's an SH tagged for it, but this works better for PvE --Mala 22:53, 18 November 2007 (CET) ::That's the problem with deleting this one. If the other one is only rated good, and this one has great potential, it would be a pity to keep the worse one. It would be better to merge the best features of both, or vote first and delete the one rated worse. --CJNyfalt 08:42, 22 November 2007 (CET) :::This one is for PvE and the other is for PvP. [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 08:44, 22 November 2007 (CET) ::::The other one got a PvE general tag too. [[User:Godliest|'G'''OD'L'IES]][[User_Talk:Godliest|'T'alk]] 08:55, 22 November 2007 (CET) added arcane echo for copy of SHThe noob monk 19:38, 22 November 2007 (CET) :Don't do that, thanks. — Skakid9090 00:28, 23 November 2007 (CET) Fireball vs Rodgorts Invocation Checking the history and the version originally has fireball, then an anon changed it to Rodgorts Invocation. Which one should be on the bar?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 02:34, 29 November 2007 (CET) Matti Nuke Stop using tanks in pve. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid']] 01:11, 28 December 2007 (EST) don't use tanks in pve? pah, uninstall please.Matti Nuke 13:49, 5 January 2008 (EST) :lolololololololol gtfo — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:53, 5 January 2008 (EST) You also suggest not using a sup on a nuker lolololololololol gtfo. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 13:58, 5 January 2008 (EST) I would rather have +75 hp than +3 damage. Think about it. Only time you need a Major is for mindblast, because there's a breakpoint for energy at 15. Otherwise, hp is better.Matti Nuke 14:44, 5 January 2008 (EST) :It's more than +3 damage, obviously. HP doesn't matter on a nuker, I never get hit anyway. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:45, 5 January 2008 (EST) Besides, minions get mowed in HM. Tank is better. Always better. Matti Nuke 14:48, 5 January 2008 (EST) Oh, sorry, its 38 damage at 14 Fire, and 42 at 16. 4 Damage for Tenai's/Searing. 4 less dps for 75 hp? I'll take it any day.Matti Nuke 14:54, 5 January 2008 (EST) :And Savannah hits 5 times, 10 if you're echoing. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 14:56, 5 January 2008 (EST) You said don't echo it. Why are you talking about echoing it then? And, assuming they stay in the full duration, at 14 Fire magic it hits for 285 damage, rather than 315. IF they stay in the full duration. Since they only get about 3 seconds of it, the difference is minimized. Just face it, SH is phail in pve.Matti Nuke 14:59, 5 January 2008 (EST) :No. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:00, 5 January 2008 (EST) So, I laid down the facts, and all you say is no? Thats really stubborn/immature. I enjoy healthy debate, but when the other side refuses to look at facts its pointless. What do you gain by using a sup fire rune? How is this better than Searing Flames/ RI Spam? Answer those questions.Matti Nuke 15:03, 5 January 2008 (EST) :Because enemies don't run nearly as much as they say you do, and when they do, enemies running means they cast spells/attack/heal less doing less damage to your party and making them easier to kill in that timeframe. Personally, I use the variant bar because it ownzz, SF and RI work well but I prefer this for my reasons stated. Using OF tanks in pvE is fucking stupid, they take 2 minutes to pull and get the enemies in place, and contribute no damage. A simple warrior can tank just as well as long as your monks arent incredibly fail, and then he can still do damage =O — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:07, 5 January 2008 (EST) Never said use an obsidian tank. Use something simple like AoB. Tank =/= Obsidian tank. Just something to hold aggro and mitigate damage. 3 seconds of DoTAoE will cause scatter. You will cast SH, and another 2 seconds for the casting of Tenai's. Tenai's will hit 1 time, and they run. They ARE snared, but that doesn't stop them from moving out of the damage. You yourself said don't use Arcane Echo, so why are you even talking about that?Matti Nuke 15:15, 5 January 2008 (EST) :I said don't just use a-echo because by the time your done casting the second heat they're out of AoE. If your tank needs to hold aggro for more than 10 seconds, you need less healing and more team (I mean, you're already brnging a tank, how muhc more healing could you need) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:20, 5 January 2008 (EST) Matti, stop failing. Skakid, stop wasting your time. Its like that old saying goes, "never argue with an idiot, they drag you down to their level then beat you with experience".Bob fregman 15:26, 5 January 2008 (EST) Improvement Since this is a PvE build, wouldn't the addition of PvE-only skills be worthwile? I'll give you an example: prof=e/me fire=12+1+3 ener=10+1 ins=8 wat=2intensitymindbenderheatheatheatincantationfreezerebirth signet/build Just an idea though. Rickyvantof 08:44, 24 February 2008 (EST) :Well this could be tagged for hero.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 05:38, 9 July 2008 (EDT) hmm wouldnt this build profit from using pain inverter and finish him the deep wound and making all ele enermys go boom is nice:DLodgeinator 07:56, 19 October 2008 (EDT) Merged Into the variants of Build:E/any_SH_Elementalist. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:57, 25 October 2008 (EDT) update prof=e/me fire=12+1+3 energy=10+1 ins=8of lessheatinvocwrackof painural's hammermove like a dwarfoptional/build ?--Relyk 10:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) deletion vs Archive I think archiving would be a better option, as this build served well, and can continue to do so. Boro 08:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Scattering-causing AoE is bad. ··· Danny Does 15:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ? Discordway with EBlast? can someone explain pls? Illoyon 14:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) use in FoW/UW Altough many people say this build sucks in UW and Fow you just have to add meteor shower and use it auspicious then deep freeze and then meteor shower, that will prevent mobs scattering and so you use SH and the other AoE skills in higher damage way possible.